A Second Chance
by Hanna Renee Azimuth
Summary: All her life she thought that she was the last lombax in the whole universe. but then two lombaxs found her, and one of them is her father, Alister Azimuth. Will she hate her father for everything for what happened or will she save her father from death.
1. A Shock!

On a planet know as Terachnos, in Axion city there has been a cloak figure wondering around the city. The citizens in the city stay away from figure cause they feared the person.

On day in hiding the figure decided to take off the hood. The figure was a female lombax. She had red hair, and she has white fur and red stripes on her cheeks, her ears, her arms and tail, her eyes were blue. She leaned her head against the wall of the building she was at and she closed her eyes and she took a deep breath. During the time she was looking around the city she saw Nefarious's robots on the streets and by the looks of what they were doing, they looked like they were looking for something or asking for someone. She thought, it was her, so she went back into the shadows and right when she was about to leave one of the robots finds her and she ran out of there.

She reopens her eyes and she looks down the alley to see if any of the evil robots follow her, and thank Orvs they didn't. As she was about to walk away from the building till a flash of lighting from the opening of the alley way from the corner of her eye and she turns to see one of Nefarious's robots explode in front of her eyes. Then she saw something else that made her hand moved over her heart with a shock look on her face for what she saw in front of her.

There was two lombaxes running in the area killing all the robots. Two male lombaxes! She thought she was the only one left, as she was watching them fight the last robot, one of them turned around and he looked like a elder to her and she got a good look of him. He had white fur and red stripes just like her, his eyes was amber red color, and his armor looked like he was a general. She placed her back to a wall and started to slid down to the ground and try to clam herself for who she saw. She buried her face into her hands and started to shake her head.

" What is he doing here?" She asked herself. She sat there for a few more minutes, till she got up to her feet and grabbed her wrench which was on her back and also she made by scratch and her wrench looked exactly like the elder's. she grabs her hood and put it back on her head and turned to see both of lombaxs leaving the area. She left her hiding spot and followed them in the shadow.


	2. A Flashback To The Past

A Flashback To The Past

As she followed the two lombaxs through the city. She watched as the other lombax followed right behind the elder and from what she could see from the shadows is that he had golden fur with brown strips and his outfit was black with blue glowing lines. She just stared at him for a moment till she shook her head and realized that they were to far for her to hear or see what they were doing and not only that they got into a fight with Dr. Nefarious robots again. So she looked up to see a building that she'll be able to get a better view at where there going and to get a better of the that other lombax's face.

When she finally got the top of the building, she looked down to see Alister talking to a hologram and looked over to see the other lombax standing right next to him and when she saw his face and noticed that he looked like someone that she meet before in her past. Then a shot of pain came to her head and she double over to her knees and placed her hand on her head.

' What is happening?' The pain hit her again this time with force and she fell to her side and passed out as a memory came to her.

* Flashback*

Everyone around her was screaming and running away from what was attacking Fastoon and not only that she couldn't find her mother anywhere. So she decide to follow the others to the Court of Azimuth hoping that her mother would be there as well as her father but then she tripped over some rubble with her own feet and hit the ground the lombax's around her didn't pay attention at all. She lifts herself by her elbows and she shakes her head a little bit till she heard a evil laugh behind her and she turned her head to see Percival Tachyon. She got up to her feet very quickly and slowly backing up away from him as his smile became more evil.

" Well, well, what do I have here? A little girl lombax who's lost. What should I do? Oh, wait I know what to do," He says as he moves his metal claw towards her, she froze as the claw came closer to her and she closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. But she felt something pull her out of the way and into someone's arms.

" You will not touch this child, Tachyon!" She snaps her eyes open to see a male lombax, with light brown fur and his strips on his ears and parts of his arms and tail was darker brown, and his eyes were emerald green. She gasped as she remembered who he was, it was the same lombax that hanged around her daddy all the time but she couldn't remember his name. A evil laugh brought her out of her thoughts and looks up at him which made shiver of fear come to her but she felt strong arms wrap around her from the male lombax. She looked up at him as he smiled at her and then looked back Tachyon with a firm look on his face.

" You think that you can protect everyone, including your son and even that little girl in your arms, Kaden!" Tachyon says to him with an angry tone of voice. She stayed silent as she felt her grip on Kaden gotten tighter on his arm wondering what was going to happen to the both of them. Kaden lifted her to his chest and waited for Tachyon to do something so then he could distracted him while for him to slip by and get this child to safety. Then he saw Tachyon push a button on his thrown and rockets came out of it, Hanna's eyes went wide when she saw them and all Kaden did was getting ready to active his hover boots for the right moment. Then Tachyon found his mark and fired the rockets, without a second thought Kaden activated his hover boots and moved as quickly as he could from the rockets not only from hitting him and also the child in his arms and once he was clear from the rocket he grabbed his wrench from his back and goes straight for Tachyon's legs and hits them and he fell over to the ground while Kaden turned the other way hold the little girl in a good grip and hover booted the other direction to get this little girl out of here and to a safe place.

As he was moving around the ruins of Fastoon as fast as his hover boots would take him but he knew one thing for sure, he had to get her to the Court of Azimuth before the other's left. Suddenly part of the rubble from a building hit his hover boot and he lost control of them and was about to hit the ground and before he slammed onto the ground he held onto the little girl in his arms just to came sure she didn't get injured during the crash and they both finally came to a stop. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and lifted herself up and looked around at where they were and then she looked over to see Kaden lying on the ground knocked out by the impacted. She crawled off him and went over to his side and started to shake him to wake up.

" Mister Kaden? Are you okay? Please wake up! We have to leave!" she says as she tried to wake him up but he didn't respond. She tried to wake him up again but then she heard a loud bang behind her and she could only guess who that was and she knew who and just as she turns around, Tachyon grabs her with his claw and lifts her up from the ground. And she heard him say to his soldiers.

" Now my Cragmite's, destroy the rest of Fastoon and the rest of the lombax's," He looks at little Hanna who was in the thrown's claw and then looks down at the knocked out Kaden and says, " While I take care of these two myself."

His cragmite army left to do what their duty. Hanna watched as they left to kill the rest of the lombax's and she started to struggled trying to get away from him. Tachyon turns his head and noticed what was trying to do so he started to crush her, making her stop in her in her struggle and trying not to scream in pain but it didn't last long, cause as the crushing continued to squeeze her, she started to scream. Kaden started to wake up, at first his sight was a blur and his hearing made him think that he was far away from the battle but as he started to sit up, slowly, he shook his head a bit to clear his mind. His vision was starting to clear up and his hearing was coming back to him and he looked around for the little girl that was with him but he couldn't find her anywhere till he heard a little girl screaming behind him. He turned his head quickly to se Tachyon looking at the same little girl that he saved which was being crushed. Kaden knew that he had to do something quickly before she got crushed to death.

Tachyon turned to see Kaden finally awake and waited for him to do something to save this girl. He looked back at the girl and noticed that this girl looked exactly like the General that he tricked in trusting with their lombax's secret's. He had to think for a moment at where he saw this girl before till it hit him. This girl was with the General the day before the attack and he instructed her to him. He had an evil smile on his face when he said, " Well, well, looks like I have the daughter of General Alister Azimuth."

Kaden's ears went down to his head when he heard that this little girl he saved was his best friend's daughter. Tachyon started to squeeze her ever harder that she said in anger hold the pain in, " My daddy will save me!"

Tachyon laughed, " Oh, really? Then where is he huh? Oh wait, he ran off like the cordage he is! HAHAHAHAHAHa!" She was in shock to hear that and then he squeezed her one last time and she passed out over the pain and then he tossed her to the ground right next to Kaden. He went over to her and picked her up in his arms and Tachyon looked down at him, " Well, Kaden? What are you going to do now? The kid is parable already dead."

Kaden didn't even listen to him, he placed his hand on the side of her neck just to see if she was alive and she was and then he looked at her for a while and lowered his head and laid her down on the ground gently. He felt his anger building inside of him and he stood up and looked up at Tachyon and gave him an ' your dead look' stare while Tachyon had an evil smile on his face. Kaden grabs his wrench from his back and gets into his fighting stance and Tachyon does the same and they both waited for the other to strike first and then they both clashed.

Hanna heard some type of battle clashing close to her. She slowly opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times cause everything was a blur. Then once she shook her head and everything was back to normal and she looks around to see Kaden and Tachyon was fighting but noticed that Kaden was starting to slow down and she wonder why. She tried to get up and when she got half way up, she heard a thud hit the ground close to her. She looks over to see Kaden laying on the ground, holding his leg and something told her that he was hurt by Tachyon. She tried to get to his side but before she could reach him, she was grabbed by Tachyon and she tried to get away from him but something hit her in the back of her head and before she blacked out she saw Kaden trying to get up and reach or her and she did the same thing till he fell to the ground and then everything went black.

* End of flashback*

I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter and I hope you like this and I hope it's really good and please review. J


	3. Who was it?

Who was it?

She woke up and she sat up and shook her head a couple of times when the pain to her head stopped and she looked back at the young lombax again.

"Kaden?" she asked herself. She wondered how he was here, and she thought that he was killed by Tachyon cause when she asked around if they seen any lombax's that was alive on Fastoon after she escape Dr. Nefarious and they told her no that they haven't. But they may be wrong, then all of the sudden more robot's came into the area and attacked them.

She wanted to help them but she had to stay on the rooftop and also making sure she stays low so no one will find her and she watched both of them fight the robot's as they came at them twice as many. She looks over at the General as he turns around to the young lombax and says, " Ratchet, you take care of the left side and I'll take care of the right side."

" Roger that Alister." Ratchet says as he went left and Alister goes to right.

' Ratchet? Wait a minute.' She thought to herself. She tried to remember anyone from past with that name. At first she didn't know anyone by that name till she remember when she was about two years old and Alister's from Kaden had a little baby in his arms and she wanted to see. So Kaden got on one knee and showed her and he told her that his son's name was Ratchet. As she looked at him and she noticed one thing that made her think that he was Kaden and it was his eyes, they were emerald green.

As she continued to watch him, he started to walked over to the hologram till she noticed that he stopped and turned to look up in her direction. She ducked her head quickly thinking 'Crap! I hope he didn't see me.' to herself. She waited for a few minutes till she slowly got back up to see his back towards her, talking to the hologram. She sighed with realize that he didn't see her, something moved from the corner of her eye and she turned to see what it was and it was one of Dr. Nefarious's robot's coming up behind him and he didn't know it. She had to do something and quick, so she grabs her double-ended wrench and she ran to the other side of the roof and got herself ready to jump off the roof. She closes her eyes and prays to Orvus for her to land safely on the ground and to save Ratchet in time.

When she was done, she opens her eyes and ran towards the edge of the roof and landed right on her feet and runs over to Ratchet and was behind and attacked the robot before it even got to chance to defends it's self once her wrench made contact. As she was looking around, she anciently backed into him. Ratchet felt something touch his back so he turns around to see a cloaked person and this person stood there for a minute and he saw the color of the person's eyes, and they were blue and he noticed that this person has the same wrench like Alister's. And just before he could say anything the person ran off into the shadows. He stood there staring in the direction where the person ran off too, till he heard Alister on the radio, " Ratchet? Are you alright?"

At first he didn't answer Alister cause he was thinking of that person that saved him. Alister called him again and he broke out of his thoughts and answers, " Yeah, I'm alright. I was just saved by someone."

" Who was it, Ratchet?" Alister asked in confusion.

" I don't know. This person just came out of no where and attacked one of Nefarious's robot's which I thought I took them all out and before I could say thank you this person just left and went into the shadows. I got a good look of the eyes though, they were blue. And not only that Alister, this person has the same wrench like you." Ratchet said as he kept his eyes on where his savior went.

" We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to refocus on finding your friend." Alister said as Ratchet turned on his hover boots and left to find him. While in the shadows, she watched him as he left. She was happy with herself for once in her life for doing something good. She was about to go back to her hiding place till she remembered why she was following them, so she went after him and making sure that this time she won't be almost caught.

End of Chapter 3

I'm sorry if it's short but I was running out of idea's. which is not like me I know. I hope you like it and please review. If not, well I just ask Nefarious to find you and torture all of ya'll MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Caught!

Caught!

She followed him till he was with Alister in front of Pollyx Idustries and once they got inside; she came out of the shadows and looked at where they entered. At first she was telling herself not to go because she knew that is she did, she would get caught, but her heart was telling her to follow them. She decides to follow her heart and followed them in and sees what they were doing.

When she got inside at first she couldn't find Ratchet or the General at all and all she could find as parts and pieces of the Doc's robot's all over the place. 'Maybe if I follow all these parts. I'll find them.' She thought.

So she followed the destruction till she same to glass ceiling that was broken through and she looks down to see both of them in front of a large screen and on the screen was Doctor Nefarious. She growled under her breath when she saw him but right then the screen cut off, the alarm was going off and the building was starting to shake and before she left, she heard Ratchet say, "Well, at least we know what he went with."

She was tried to get out of the building before Ratchet and Alister did and once she got out of the building, she turns around to see them coming out of the building and she didn't want to get caught again so she goes into hiding behind another building. She looked around trying to figure out where the shaking was coming from and when she looked up, she saw the VX-99, one of Nefarious's big super weapon. And to her surprise, Ratchet and with help of air support from Alister was able to fight it and destroy it. Alister landed his ship and was about to go to Ratchet but then his ear twitched and he looked up. Hanna ducked hoping not to get seen by him. She closed her eyes for a minute then she slowly got up and looked down to the ground and noticed that Alister wasn't there so she thought she was in the clear till she heard a pair of hover boots hit the ground behind her.

She turns around to see Alister behind her with his arms crossed on his chest, 'Thank Orvus that I have my hood on my head right now.' She thought as she started to slowly back away towards the edge of the building.

"So, you're the person that saved Ratchet, huh?," Alister asked as he uncrossed his arms on his chest and started to walk slowly towards her as he started to reach for his wrench that was on his back.

At first she just stood there wondering what she was going to do. She slowly grabs her wrench from her back and brought it to her side so she can be ready for anything from the lombax that was in front of her. As he was walking towards her, she started to charge up her wrench as he got closer to her. She waited till he is about to be in the middle and as he got there she threw the electric charge at him, as he dodge the charge at him, she took the opportunity to take off and jump off the building. He landed on his feet and yells, "Hey! Get back here!"

He gets up and follows after her. She kept on running as fast as she could and as she turned to look over her shoulder to see that he wasn't following her. A smile appeared on her face and as she turns her head to see where she was going but then she saw Alister right in front of her with his wrench in his hand ready to strike her.

She tries to turn to the right but she felt something grab her cloak and she was pulled and her wrench fell out of her hand and she was slammed against a wall with her back and she fell to her knees. She looks up at him and she clenched her teeth together as he approached her. He looked down at her and wondered what this person looked like under her hood and as he started to reach for the hood she grabs his wrist to stop him but one thing she didn't count on was his reflexes, so he pulled her forward to have her let go of his wrist. She leaned forward a minute and straighten right back up and looked at him and asked," What do you want? I'm not going to ask again?!"

Alister was surprised that it was a female and he didn't know what to say at first but then he shook his head and focused on the task at hand

"Why are following us?" he asked her as he watched her get up on her feet. She just looked at him, not knowing what to say at first. She didn't trust him and she couldn't say anything to him. So she just stood there keeping her mouth shut. Alister realized that she isn't going to say anything to him.

So he grabs his wrench and started to charge it up, "So, again with the silence hmm." He looks at his wrench at first then right back at her and then went into a battle stance," Well then, since I'm not going to get any answer's from you. I'm just gonna have to fight it out of you." He says as he was getting ready to strike her.

She just stood there with wide eyes as she just watched him in his battle stance. She knew that if she fought him that she would get hurt really bad so she also went into a battle stance as well to make him think that she was going to fight. They stared at each other for the longest time to see who would make the first move. Then Alister made his move, and he threw the charge of electricity at her. Her eyes went wide and she dodged out of the way of the attack and she looked behind her to see that it made a dint in the wall. She looked back at him and he could see fear in her eyes.

'He wasn't joking at all.' She thought.

She didn't know what to do and as she was on her knees a piece of her hair was hanging out of her hood and Alister noticed it.

'This female's hair is red. Just like my wife and daughter's hair.' He thought as he started to charge his wrench up again.

She saw him charging his wrench again. She needed to get away from him and quickly till she saw an opening to make a run for it and all she had to do was waiting for the right opportunity. But he didn't even make his move so she took her chance and got to her feet and ran, but before she knew it, it was the wrong choice.

As she was about to jump off the building, Alister threw his electricity at her and "bam!" It hit her back and she screamed in pain. Alister stood there in shock forgot that he put the charge to hit and that he only wanted to stun her. Then he noticed that she was close to the edge of the building and she started to lean back. As she fell off the building he ran for the edge and jumped off and activated his hover boots and went after her. Once he got close to her, he grabbed her and landed safely on the ground and looked at her. He couldn't tell what was since she still had the cloak on her, so he reached for the hood till he heard Ratchet on the communicator, "General, where are you at?"

"Don't worry Ratchet. I'm on my way to your location right now." He answered back. He sighed for a minute and looked back down at the girl in his arms wondering if he should continue what he was about to do but Ratchet was waiting for him. So he activated his boots and headed towards where Ratchet was at while holding onto the girl in his arms.

End of chapter 4

I'm sorry for the long time for not being on but now I'm back on and I'll be able to continue to post my chapters on fanfiction. So please review and let me know how I did. Thank you I'll post some more very soon


	5. Surprise and Bitterness

Surprise and Bitterness

Ratchet waited right next to his ship for the General, wondering what was taking him so long. He looked down for a minute till his ears picked up the sound of hover boots coming towards him and he looks back up and saw Alister but he wasn't alone, he had a person in his arms. Before he went over to him he noticed that was the same person that saved him because the cloak looked familiar to him.

"What happened, Alister?" Ratchet asked as her walks over to him with a shocked and worried look on his face.

"Well, I noticed that she was following us and was watching us this whole time but I didn't want to her to know that so I confronted her and asked her why was she following us but she wouldn't answer me…" he said as he looked at her and then lowered his head hiding his eyes. Ratchet looked at him and from what he could tell it wasn't good with what he was about to say, so he asked him, "What's wrong, Alister?"

Alister looked back up with a pain in his eyes and continued, "So she ran and I went after her and then when I grabbed her and threw her to the wall and asked her the same question. But she wouldn't still answer me, so I grabbed my wrench and said that I was going to get the answers out of her one way or the other. And she goes into a battle stance and then I threw my electricity at her and she dodged it. So I started to charge my wrench again and I wanted to see what she was going to do next and before I knew it she ran for it. I thought I put my charge of my wrench on stun but it became a lot more then what it was supposed to be…." He stopped talking for a few minutes and he lowered his head again.

"I threw it at her back right as she was about to jump off the building to another…" Alister stopped talking completely and turned towards Ratchet's ship and knelt down and leaned the girl against the ship and gets up to turn his head to look away. Something told Ratchet that Alister thinks he might have killed her. He looked over to her and went over to her and knelt down beside her. He placed his hand in her hood to find her neck and once he found her neck, he placed two fingers on the left side and tried to feel for a plus. He started to count and when he said three he felt a plus.

He let a sigh of relief out and removed his fingers away from her neck, then he heard a groan from her and that told him the she was starting to wake up. So he got up to his feet and moved a little from her to give her some room. He looked at Alister who looked back at the girl and Ratchet looked back at her.

She started to up her eyes and at first everything was a blur and fuzzy, so she blinked her eyes a couple of time and her vision came back and the first thing that she sees was the young lombax named Ratchet that she saved earlier. And she didn't know what to do at first but just look at him till she started to get up but she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her stop from moving from her spot.

She looked at him knowing that he was the one that stopped her from getting up at all and she moved his hand off her shoulder and she got on her feet and started to dust herself off. Then she looked back at him and then over at Alister and she started to growl at him and Ratchet noticed this and didn't like the way she was treating Alister, "Hey, you don't have to growl at him for no reason."

She stopped and looked right back at him and stopped growling at Alister and looks over at him and says, "Why should I?! He almost killed me!" One of Alister's ears twitched when she said that and Ratchet wasn't going to stand there and let her yell and talk bad about Alister. So he got closer to her and grabs her arm and says, "You're not going to talk that way in front of Alister! He didn't mean to hurt you or almost kill you as well miss….?"

She started to struggle in his grip and she yelled, "Let me go!" she continued to struggle and she didn't know that her hood was slowly coming off. Ratchet tightened his grip around her arm and says, "Will you stop struggling!"

She pulled out of the grip so hard that he let her go and she fell back to the ground. She laid on the ground for a while till she finally sat up and then she heard two gasps. She raised her hand to her head and she didn't even feel her hood on her head no more. She looks up at them and noticed the looks on their faces that they know what she looks like now.

Alister instantly knew who she was and he thought she was dead years ago. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her as she looked at him and he started to reach for her and he asked, "H….Hanna? Is that you sweetheart?"

She was about to grab her hood but she knew that it wouldn't make a difference what she did so she sighed, dropping her hand towards her hood and just dropped it. And as his hand got closer to her she swatted his hand away from her and he looked at her confused at first and said, "Yes, dad. It's me."

Alister couldn't believe his own ears, his own daughter that was in front of him was still alive and well. He tried to reach for her shoulder again and says, "I can't believe it. Your alive Hanna." He touched her shoulder and just as he was going to say something else, she gave him a glare of hatred towards him. He backed away a little wondering why is she acting this way towards him. He didn't understand at all so he asked with a worried look on his face, "Why are you acting like this Hanna?" She puts her hand on her temples and started to rub them with a long sigh under her breath. Once she calmed herself down her hand dropped from her face and looked right back at him and said with a very harsh tone of voice, "The only reason I'm acting like this father, it's because you didn't come save me when I was a little girl during the attack on Fastoon, and your friend risked his life saving me instead of you, and I was in a jail cell my whole life on Dr. Nefarious's ship!"

Alister didn't even know that at all but when he heard that Nefarious had done that to his daughter this whole time, it made his blood boil. "Look sweetheart, I'm sor.." He was trying to apologize to her but was stopped by her hand. She had her back turned on him not even saying a word and he didn't know what to say or even do now since his daughter won't even talk or look at him. Ratchet looked between the two and looks at Hanna and says, "So…uh…are we going to still find Clank Alister?"

Alister looks at his daughter at first but he quiet looking at her and looked back at Ratchet and gets up and walks towards him and as he passed his daughter he says to Ratchet, "Yes, we are going to save your friend, and we're going now." And he walked on head of them. Ratchet looked back at Hanna and she looked right at him and showed a little smile towards him and he smiled right back at her and he nodded his head to her telling her that she could come with them if she wanted to and he walked towards his ship and she stood there looking at him as he walked away for a minute and looked down and then she looked back up and walked over to Ratchet's ship with him getting in and he towards to see Hanna right behind him and he nodded his head and helped her up into his ship and then he climbed up himself into Aphelion. She had a feeling that her greatest journey was about to begin.

End of Chapter 5

I hope you like this one I tried to make it longer but with things on my mind that was kind of hard for me. So please enjoy and please, pretty please review and let me know how it is. And Ratchet says hello to anyone that reads this chapter.

.."


	6. Leave me alone!

Leave me alone!

Eight months have passed since the whole great clock inncented and with Ratchet saving Alister from dying in the great clock. Hanna still was very angery with her father and there was a couple of times that she wanted to kill her father but there was something that made her stop and it was Ratchet and his friend Clank but it was very hard trying not too.

Hanna decied to live with Ratchet and Clank on planet Veldin and she seemed to not care what her father said when she left him. She placed her stuff onher new bed and looked over at the window and walked over to it and saw Ratchet woring on his ship, while Clank had a check machne broad making sure Ratchet had everything work.

she smiled remembering that his father was the same way when she was very little. She looked down for a moment and and then looked at the sky hoping that her freedom will last forever. She sighed, shaking her head knowing that it won't even happen, even if she wished for it.

She saw something at the corner of her eye and she turned and it was one of Ratchet's equipment that made him look like somone else, so she walked over to it and put it on her wrist and pressed a button. Their was a flash of light and she walked over to the mirrior and she looked like her father. She wanted to throw up just looking at herself, she was about to press the button to back to normale opened the door.

"Hey, Hanna? Do you wan..." he was saying and when he got to the room he stopped when he thought that Alister was in the room.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Hanna says in Alister's voice. Then a plane came to her mind and she she would pertend to be her father awhile just to see what Ratchet would do, but even though she hated it so much.

"I didn't know that you were here Alister. Do you know where Hanna is?" Ratchet asked as he tried to figure out where Hanna could be right now. Inside Hanna's head she was giggleing in her head of what was happening which is fun to her, so she just watched him as Alister and says, "Oh, she had to leave cause of, well you know."

Ratchet nodded his head in understanding of why and and he walks pasted Alister and places something on her bed that he brought for her and he asked, "I have a question for you Alister?"

At frist Hanna thought that he figured out that it was her the whole time but she answered him anyway, "Sure Ratchet, what is it?" Ratchet went over to the window and looked out it for a while and then he looked down and too a deep breath and turned towards Hanna and asked,"Do you think she likes me, Alister?"

That was a surprise for her, so she tried to thin of something else till something came to he mind. He looked down for a moment and then looked back up at him and said, "I don't know, Ratchet. Haven't you asked her yourself?"

Ratchet walks over to the bed and sit' down on the bed and places his arms on his lap and looked down and thought about the question for a moment. Then he look back up and said, "I thought about it for awhile now and she's really a nice girl but..." he hesitated for a moment. Shw wonder what he was going to say about her and was going to ask him to go on but then a beeping sound was starting to go off and Ratchet looked back up and said, "Where's that beeping from?" He got up and looked over at his weapons seeing if he could find the beeping from his weapons. But Hanna knew what it was and if she didn't get out of there soon he wouldv'e know that it was her and not Alister this whole time.

So she said as Alister which making her want to puke again, "Ratchet, I have to go right now. I have a feeling that Hanna will be back very soon, so I'll see you later, Ratchet."

Then Hanna walked out of the room and down the hall and hid behind a wall and turned it off and took it off and walkd back to the room acting like nothing happened at all. She looked at Ratchet for a moment and smiled at what he told her while in that disguise that she was in even though she hated it. She knockes on the door and Ratchet turns and to see Hanna leaning on the door fram and he looed up and smiled and placed his hand in the back of his head and looked at her and she asked, "What are you doing in my room, Ratchet?"

"Your room? It's still my weapons room but it is also since your living here now, it is your rom for now." Ratchet says as waled over to her and looked into her eyes. By just looking into her eyes, he could see lots of anger in her eyes but he also saw something else but was deep but it was there, there was also had saddness as well.

"Hey I have ticket's to a concert in Metroplis, on Planet Kerwan. And I was thining that you would lie to go with me Hanna." Ratchet said as he held up the ticket's. Hanna looked at them and smied and she nodded her head. Ratchet left her room to get ready, Hanna pulled out an outfite that would be prefect for the job. Once Ratchet was in his outfit that he whore during the time of Tachyon and was waiting for happen. He looks up to see Hanna comming towards him.

She had her new battle suit but in a rock star style. An once she got ready she waited for Ratchet in the living room and when he came out off the room he looked at Hanna and his mouth dropped a little and he said, "Wow." as she spinned around for him with a smile on her face.

"What do you think, Ratchet? Does it look okay on me." She asked and he went over to her and said as he took her hand "You look beautiful." and he kissed her hand and then he lead her to Aphileon and they went to the Solana Galaxy to Kerwan. As they arrived at Metroplis, he landed his ship and the people in the city cheered when they saw him and Clank when they got out. He offered his hand to Hanna and when she took his hand the whole crowed started to say how pertty she was, who was she, and everything. Sh said to Ratchet as she looked around at the people and she said, "Wow, your really famuos Ratchet and you too Clank."

"Well if you saved the galxey so many times, that will happen." Ratchet says as he waved his hand to the crowed and then they went into the building. As they were in the building, Hanna over heard the owner say, " What do you mean that one of our best singer's sick!"

She stopped and looked at him and let go of Ratchet's hand and let over to him. Ratchet was wondering what she was doing so he followed her to where she was going along with Clank. She was behind the owner and tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see her and he wondered why she was there and she said, "Is everything alright, sir?"

"No my best singer that was supposted to be here tonight is sick and now I need to find another before the show starts." The manager says. Then an idea came to him and he looks at her and point's to her and he asks, "Can you sing?"

"Yeah sure I do." Hanna answer's him as she put her hand on her hip with a smile on her face. He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the dressing room and the people in the back of the stage started to get her ready and the owner said,"Get her ready and let her pick the song she wants and what is your name miss?" he asked and she turned to him and said, "My name is Hanna."

"Hanna, okay let me know what song of your choice, so I can can tell the band on stage and they'll play it." the owner said and she nodded her head even though she already had a song in mind. Ratchet was going to ask what was going on but he didn't worry about it and he went to everyone else.

Ratchet was waiting in front talking to other people and wondering what were they doing to Hanna in the back. And then he saw the owner going to the band and saying something to them and he back into the back stage. Ratchet just looked at the stage and thought, 'I didn't know that she knew how to sing at all.' and then he deiced to contacted Alister.

"Hello Ratchet, what can I do for you?" Alister asked as he was looking at his watch that had his friend and him when they were younger.

"Can you come to Metroplis on planet Kerwan if your not busy Alister?" Ratchet asked as leaned agasint a wall, loking around at the crowd and back at the band that was getting ready for Hanna's song.

Alister was wondering why do he want him down there for so he asked, "Why do you want me to come to Metroplis, Ratchet? What's going on?" Hoping nothing happened to him or to his daughter.

"Hanna's been chosen to sing in the concert here in Metroplis. Since the singer that was suppost to come didn't since he or she was sick." Ratchet said and smiled that she was going to be in the concert even sing at the same time. He was wondering what her voice was going to be like.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Alister said as he turned off his ear piece. Ratchet took his finger off his ear piece and crossed his arm acrossed his chest waiting for the concert to start any mintue now. Two hours passed and it finally started and Ratchet just watched as the other bands just played and half way through it Ratchet felt a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to Alister behind him and he smiled and said, "Yu made it, that's good."

Alister nodded his head and noticed that Clank wasn't with him anywhere so he asked, "Where's Clank, Ratchet?"

"Over there with the other robot's." Ratchet answered while pointing to the left side and Alister loked and noticed that he was with other robot's even female ones. Then the owner came on stage and looked at the crowed and said, "Is everyone having a good time tonight?"

Then the crowed went wild. He calmed them down and says, "Ok,ok,ok. I have a new singer for you. I hope you like her. Miss Hanna Azimuth everyone."

He moved out of the way as the band started to play their instruments and the light came on showing Hanna in the middle of the stage with her eyes closed. Het outfite was completely black (She's wearing the outfite the Pain was wearing from Final Fantasy x-2 which was warrior.) she opened her eyes and then grabbed the mic and started to sing.

_ There's a durmming noise inside my head_

_ That starts when you're around_

_ I swear that you could hear it_

_ It makes such an all mighty sound_

_ There's a drummng noise inside my head_

_ That throws me to the ground_

_ I swear that you should hear it _

_ It makes such an all mighty sound_

_ Louder than sirens_

_ Louder than bells_

_ Sweeter the heaven_

_ And hotter than hell_

Ratchet watched her as she moved her body along the stage while Alister listened carfully at the song. Then she looked at the crowed till her eyes landed on her father and then her eyes changed to hate in her eyes.

_ I ran to a tower where the chruch bells chime_

_ I hope that they would clear my mind _

_ They left a ringing in my ear_

_ But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

_ Louder than sirens_

_ Louder than bells_

_ Sweeter than heaven_

_ And hotter than hell_

_ Louder than sirens_

_ Louder than bells_

_ Sweeter than heaven_

_ And hotter than hell_

_ Louder than sirens_

_ Louder than bells_

_ Sweeter than heaven_

_ And hotter than hell_

Alister didn't understand anything that she was singing at all till he looked at her eyes and then it finally hit him. The song had something to do with him. Ratchet looked at her and then at Alister and somehow he kinda knows where this was going to go in the frist place and he contiuned to watch Hanna sing.

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_ I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_ And gets louder and louder_

_ It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_ I run to the river and dive straight in_

_ I pray that the water will drown out the din_

_ But as the water fills my mouth_

_ It coudn't wash the echos out_

_ But as the water fills my mouth_

_ It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_ I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_

_ Till there's nothing left inside my soul_

_ As empty as that beating drum_

_ But the sound has just begun_

Alister knew that this song was now how she felt towards him. She started to move faster with the music, which made her dance faster with the music and it was very surprising to Ratchet as he wached her and he never have seen her dance since she started to live with him and Clank.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_ That starts when you're around_

_ I swear that you could hear it_

_ It makes such an all mighty sound_

_ There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_ That starts when you're around_

_ I swear that you could hear it_

_ It makes such an all mighty sound_

_ Louder than sirens_

_ Louder than bells_

_ Sweeter than heaven_

_ And hotter than hell_

_ Louder than sirens_

_ Louder than bells_

_ Sweeter than heaven_

_ And hotter than hell_

The song was comming to a close and she walked off the stage since the manager gave her permission to do so and as she walked passed the crowed towards Ratchet and Alister, her eyes locked on Alister's.

_ As I move my feet towards your body_

_ I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_ And gets louder and louder_

_ It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

As the song was ending the crowd was cheering and she stood in front of Ratchet and Alister and then she walked over to her father. She looked at him for a few minutes and the she raised her fit and punched him right in the face and he fell straight on the ground. Ratchet went over to him and everyone cheered thinking it was part of the song but Ratchet and Alister knew that it wasn't. Then she started to leave and blinded with the crowed and went backstage, Alister got right back up and went towards the backstage so he could try to talk to her in anyway he can. She was backstage hoping that she was able to get away but she felt someone grab her arm and when she truned to look and it was her father.

"Why do you hate me so much, Hanna?" Alister asked as he held her arm tight just to make sure that she wouldn't go anywhere this time. She started to try and get out of his grip but he was holding her arm very tighly, so she looked at him with an evil look and said, "You better let me go or I'll kill you, father."

But he didn't even let go of her arm till suddently she stopped struggling and he looked at her and then all of the sudden she turned quickly and clawed his face and he instatly let go of her arm and he looked at her and her eyes were black. Then she blinked her eyes and she noticed the claw marks on her fathers face and then looked at her hand and then she looked back at him and started to back away from him. He laced his hand on his face and then he removed it to see the blood all over his glove and he looked at her while having a shocked on his face.

She back away even more from him and looked away and said, "You better leave me alone or I swear I'll kill you!" Then she walked away and kept on going even if she did hear Ratchet comming into the room calling her and once she got outside she started to run as quick as she could away from everthing.

End of Chapter six.

I hope you like it and i'm sorry for not posting any time sooner cause i got this new job and i've been busy so please review and let me now what you think


	7. Captured

Captured

She thought that she ran away far enough from Ratchet and Alister for hours but it was only about a few mintues later she was hiding in alleyway and sat down on the ground with her head on her knees and tried to forget what she tried to her father. She didn't even know what happened back there, one mintune she was being held by the arm by her father's hand and then everything went black and the next thing she saw was her father was blooding from his face and his blood was on her hand.

She shivered when she thought about it and then she lifted her hand that was still covered in blood. And it all came to her with what happened and it hit her like a rock and she started to shake in fear because of what happened. She layed her head on her lap and she started to clench her hands into fits and she started to cry in frustration.

Her ears twiched and she looked up to see Clank that was in front of her and he had a cloth in his metal hand and held it to her and she took it and started to whip the blood off her hand. Clank looked at her and asked, "What's wrong? And what happened between you and you father, Hanna?"

She just shook her head telling him that she didn't want to talk about it and she got up and whiped the drit off her outfit and went over to the trash and threw it away the cloth and she turned around and looked over Clank and she wondered how did he find her , so she asked, "How did you find me anyway, Clank?"

"When you left Ms. Hanna, I wondered if you were okay, so I followed you and then I saw what happened between you and your father and then you ran again. Time I didn't now where you were so I started to walk around till I found you here." he said with a confront smile. She smiled back and she thanked him with a head nod and she started to walk away and he followed right behind her. As they started to come out of the alley Clank and Hanna stopped to see someone in front of them and she was hoping that it wasn't who she thought it is but she knew that it wouldn't happen.

Dr. Nefarious started to walk towards him and into the light and was standing in front of them with his robots by his side and he said, "Well, well, so this is where yo were hiding this whole time. Loved the song you choose and it fit you and your father ever well." He said as he started again to walk towards them and Clank got in front of her trying to protected her but one of the robots swated him away and they went for Hanna, she tried to run the other way but was grabbed and she started to struggle in the grip of the enemy and when they brought her in front of him, she looked right at him with anger in her eyes.

"You think that look will scare me off like a little girl robot, come on how do you think your dealing with here. Your comming with me either you like it or not." He said when he went to her face and held it in his hand and then he let go of her face and then he placed he placed his claw right side of her face close to her right eyebrow and then he slashed her face across from the right and to the left side of her cheek. She screamed in pain and shut her eyes as tears came down her face and she could feel the blood coming down her face.

Nefarious turns around and started to walk away he said, "Be parpeared for what's coming to you Hanna Azimuth." Then all of the sudden she felt somthing hit the back of her head and she fell to the ground and the last thing she saw was Clank looking at her and she whispered "Get help, Clank." Then her eyes closed and she was knoced out. Nefarious robots picked her up and left the area.

I'm sorry for this begin short but I hope you like it and i'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	8. Threat Message

Threat Message

Clank started to get up after Nefarious left along with his robots and Hanna with them and looked around trying to figure out where would Nefarious take Hanna but as he started to walk out of there he looked down and found blood where Hanna. He remember that she got cut on the face by Nefarious and then he looked up at the sky and was wondering how he was going to Ratchet.

Ratchet was waiting outside for Hanna and Clank to come to the front by Aphelion hoping that she was okay and that his bubby will be able to find her as well. After taking care of the wound on Alister's face, he left since he didn't want to get punched or clawed on the face again but he did tell Ratchet to let him know if anything happens to Hanna and just let him now that she's okay.

Fourty - five minutes have gone by and he was starting to get worried about them both, so he looked at a Aphelion and said, "Hey Aphelion, I'll be right back I going to find out what's taking so long for the both of them."

"Okay Ratchet." She said as he started to walk away from her. He was trying to think on where they could be so he started to ask around but he wasn't getting any leads on where they were and he was starting to worry even more till he was going by the alleyway and saw Clank and he said, "Hey Clank."

Clank turned to Ratchet and when he got to him Ratchet asked, "Clank, why are you back here for?" Ratchet looked up to see if he could see Hanna with him anywhere but he didn't see her anywhere. And he got up to get a better look around the area to see if he could see Hanna in the shadows but he couldn't still see her anywhere and he looked at Clank and noticed that his friend was looking down and he knelt down in front of him and asked, "Clank, where's Hanna? I though you were going to look for her and come back?"

Clank looked up at him and he wanted to tell him that she was captured but he didn't know how to tell him though so he stayed silent but he knows that he can't keep it from him so he sighs and looks down and says, " She...She ws captured."

" Captured? Captured by whom, Clank?" Ratchet asked waiting for a answer from his best friend. Just before Clank could say anything they both heard Aphelion say to them both, "Incoming message from an unknown source."

" Thanks Aphelion. Heading your way right now." Ratchet said. He looked back at Clank and could tell that he was upset that Hanna was captured and he knelt down to his friend and placed his hand on Clank's shoulder and gave him an confronting smile that he hope would help his friend, Clank looked at him and smiled back. Ratchet nodded and they both went back to Aphelion and as they were heading back, Ratchet looked at Clank and said, " We'll find her Clank, so don't worry okay."

Clank just looked at him, he really wanted to tell Ratchet who took her in the frist place but he didn't know how he was going to tell him. When they got to Aphelion, Ratchet asked, " Aphelion, do you still have the message from earlier?"

" I'm sorry Ratchet, right when I got done telling you it didn't go through, so you want to try and contacted the person instead?" she asked and Ratchet nodded his head yes and he press a button to the person that tried to contacted him and it started to try to connected

Few Hours Ealier

On Nefarious ship, Hanna slowly started to open her eyes and everything was just a blurr at frist till she blinked her eyes a couple of times and she looked around for a moment and then she noticed that she in a jail cell. She go up really quick and tried to go to the cell door but she was stopped half way and she looked down at her wrist and noticed that they were chained up, she started to pull at them and no matter what she did they wouldn't bugde at all.

She continued to struggle with them till she heard a door opened and she stopped and Nefarious came to the door and she just growled at him while h looked at her and then he looked at his guard on the right and said, " Open the door you morons!"

The robot went to the door and unlocked it and opened it and Nefarious walked through and just looked at her for awhile and said, " Well, well, well, the Lombax that got away from me but then was captured again. But right now look at you, helpless and alone like before."

She just watched him as he was running his mouth and she just closed her eyes but then she felt something that contacted to her face and clawed across her face.

" Ahhhhhh!," she screamed in pain and she opened her eyes and saw Nefarious left hand was covered in her blood by his claws. The blood kept getting in her mouth, so she kept spitting the blood out of her mouth while she was looking at him. He whipped the blood off his claw and he looked at his guards and said as he turned his back, " Unchain her and bring her to the deck."

He left the room and the guards went in and started to unchain her wrist but right when she heard the click of the chains she started to take them down and then both of the robots was destroyed and once she thought she was in the clear, she started to run out of the jail cell but then electricity came from behind and she turns to see it and jumps out of the way and got right back up and started to run again. Then she got half way down the hallway the same attack came towards her again and this time it hit it's mark and she fell on the ground and before she was out cold she looked over at who attacked her and said, " Curse you, Vorselon." then she was out.

Then Lord Vorselon became visible and he went over to her and grabbed her around her waist and took her to the deck where Nefarious was waiting. As Nefarious was waiting for his men to come with Hanna, he was getting ready to send a message to Ratchet to see if he'll come and save Hanna also hopeing that he will bring Alister along as well. He heard the door opened behind him and he turns around to see Vorselon with Hanna in his arm and Nefarious asked, " Lord Vorselon? I didn't know you were here. Why is Hanna knocked out?"

" Well after you left her cell, I was coming to see if this lombax would do anything stupid. The way I was able to tell was by the expression on her face. She took out your robots once they took the chains off and then right as she was about to get out, I shot an electric bullet at her and right now she's the way you see her now." he said as he dropped her on the ground. Nefarious went over to her and looked at her for a moment and then he kicked her side and she woke up coughing and trying to figure out what happened to her and also trying to get her breathing under control.

He circled around her and watched her as she tried to get up while holding her right side but then he kicked her again and she fell to the ground again holding her left side that he just kicked and he was about to kick her again but stops when he hears on of his robots say, " The enemy is answering to our message that did get through. Should I patch him through?"

Nefarious smiled and walked towards the screen and said, " Patch him through."

Right now

Ratchet waited for the person to come through and then the screen finally changed and he saw Nefarious on the screen and Ratchet said, " Well, if it isn't Nefarious again. What are you planing on doing this time?"

Nefarious just looked at him and then he just smiled and said, " I have something that belongs to you, Ratchet."

Ratchet just looked at him with a confused look on his face and then looked at Clank and he just shrugged his shoulders at him and he looked back at the screen at Nefarious and said, " I have no idea what your talking about. If your talking Clank and if your planning on trying on using the Great Clock again, you won't be able to get to the Great Clock since it will be protected with a new protecter."

Nefarious just chuckled under his breath and shook his head and he said, " That was not what I was talking about you moron! I was talking about a person that is not with you right now. Like let's say a certain female lombax."

When Ratchet heard that he had to think for a moment till then he remembered that Hanna was with them but now she was gone. His facial changed from thinking to pissed off and said, " Where's Hanna, Nefarious?!"

" Oh, she's with me. And if you want to see her, here she is," He moved out of the way and Ratchet and Clank saw Hanna on the ground holding her sides and noticed that her face was bleeding and she looked at him and was about to say something but Nefarious got in view again and said, " If you want to see her again. You and that little tin can come here to my new location and bring Azimuth with you say well, if not then she'll be in worst conditions that was she is now." Then he cut off.

Clank looked at Ratchet and he could tell that he was pissed. He placed his metal hand on his arm and he looked at him and he said, " Don't worry, Ratchet. We will get her back. All we need to do now is follow this location to Nefarious and also get a hold of Mister Alister as well."

Ratchet nodded his head and looked at Aphelion and then he pushed a button on the screen and then he waited for a few minutes till Alister was on the screen and he said, " Alister, where are you right now?"

" I'm back at my place, why do you ask Ratchet?" Alister answered wondering what was going on.

" I need you to follow these coordinate to a new location, Hanna was captured." Ratche said as he jumped into Aphelion along with Clank and Alister looked at him with concern and said, " Who captured Hanna, Ratchet?"

" Nefarious. He was the one that took her." Ratchet said as he started Aphelion up and Alister looked at him with a shocked look and then he changed his face to anger and then said, " I'll be there on my way as soon as I can."

Alister cut off and Ratchet put the ship forward and as he went to the distination and he said, " Hand on Hanna, we are on our way."

End of Chapter 8

I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if it's taking so long for me to post. I've been working and I got hurt yesterday and I needed a day off. So I hope you like this chapter let me knw what you thnk okay.


	9. The Recuse

The Recuse

As Ratchet Was Flying Aphelion towards the location which was in the Verdigris Sector, in the Polaris Galaxy he was trying to figured out how he was going to get to Hanna and how to get her out as well, Clank looked over at him and he could tell that he was worried for her and he was wondering what Mr. Alister was thinking at the same time and right he thought that Ratchet turned on his radio and said " Alister do you read me?"

He waited for a moment till he heard Alister say, " I read you loud and clear, Ratchet."

" Once we get there, we have to figure out where Hanna is and have to find her quickly before Nefarious finds out that we'er already and for him to send his robots at us to slow us down. " Ratchet said as he looked at Clank with a smile on his face and he looked back forward and then he heard Alister say, " Got it. If we see Nefarious, I'll take care of him myself. "

" Okay Alister. I'll leave it to you, but first we have to make sure that we get Hanna out of there before anything else. I'll contacted you when I'm close okay. " Ratchet said still trying to figure out how to get her out first but they have to find her first.

" Roger that." Alister said as he turned off his radio and he looked down and picked up a picture of him when he was younger with a female Lombax right next to him holding a baby girl Lombax which was Hanna when she was so long and his wife Ariel. He looked at it for a moment and he said, " Hang on, Hanna. We're on are way." He puts it down and fouses on headed towards the destination.

*At Nefarious Base*

Hanna groaned and opened her eyes again and noticed that she was back in the jail cell and her wrist and her ankles were chained up again and also her neck as well. She got up slowly and tried to look out the cell door but couldn't cause of the chains on her and she tried to pull on them but then she started to get electrocuted by the chains and she stopped pulling on them and she started to breath hard and she sat down to breath. Then she heard a door open and she looks to see who it was and it was Lord Vorselon. She started to growl at him and she was about to get up and run right to him but she stopped knowing that if she even pulled on those chains that she has on her they'll shock her to death. So she just stared at him and he stood in front of the door with a smile on his face and said, " Looks like you finally woke up. Do you like the chains that are on you right now. I had a feeling that you would try and do something again so I took extra caution on you this time."

She just shook her head and closed her eyes and chuckled under her breath and said with a glare which she wished that it would have killed him, " You think that these chains are going to hold me for long? I'll find a way to get out of here with or without Ratchet help, you can count on that. "

" I wouldn't be so sure about that one. Cause once Ratchet and the General come to save you we have a suprise for them when they get here." Vorselon said as he walked back and forth in front of her cell. She just watched him and she wondering what he was meant about a suprise that he has planed and she wanted to ask but then he said, " But don't worry. You won't alone for long. " And he started to walk away and Hanna jumped to her feet and said, " What do you mean that I won't be alone, Vorselon? "

He stops and turns around and looks at her with an evil smile on his lips and he turns around to face her and says, " Your father will be the one that we capture."

Hanna lowered her head at first and then after a few minutes she started to chuckle and then she started to laugh evily. Vorselon looked at her with a weird look on his face and once she was done laughing, she looked at him with a smirk on her face and she said, " You think that I care for my father? I don't care what you do to him! He can die for I care, he wasn't there for me when I got captured, he didn't even try to find me but you know what? He'll be getting what he deserves when he comes. "

Vorselon just stood there for a minute and he walked towards her cell and he opened it and was in front of her and said, " You really think that? Let me show you something. " And then a screen popped up in front of her and it started to play something on the screen which it looked like during the time that they were at Axion city. She noticed it was before they found her and found out what she was cause she saw her hiding in the darkness watching them. Vorselon turned up the volume and she saw Ratchet turn to Alister and ask, " Did you have any family Alister?'

Alister looked at him and sighed and he said, " Yes but my family is no longer here anymore. They were killed when Fastoon. I tried to find my wife and my little girl, but I could only find my wife who was half way dead. She kept telling me to find my daughter but I didn't want to leave her but she told me to go and that her last breath and that was the last time I saw my life." Alister walked away a little bit and looked at the sky for a little bit. Then he turned and looked at the sky for awhile. Hanna looked at his face and noticed that it was sad and with everything that has happened she kinda understood what he was going through and she blamed her father for everything. She looked down for a moment with her eyes closed and after a few minutes she looked back at the screen.

Ratchet walked closer to Alister and said, " What happened to your daughter?" Alister looks at him for a moment and then turns around and said, " I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked everywhere and to where she usually but I couldn't find her but then I came across your father and he told me that he had her and but then Tachyon took her from him and he didn't know where he took her and you know everything else. " Ratchet looked at him with a shocked look on his face and then he said, " I'm sorry Alister."

" Don't worry about it, Ratchet. But I know thing for sure, Ratchet." Alister said as he looked at him with a smile on his face. And Ratchet said, " What is it, Alister? "

Alister looked down and shook his head and his smile widened a little more and he said as he looked back up at the sky, " I have a feeling that my daughter is still alive. And if I ever see her again I want to hug her and say that I'm sorry for not finding her sooner and not being there for her when I should have and that I still love her with all my heart and I'll protected her from anything. But since I haven't seen her for a long while she's going to be angry with me for not being there so it's going to take time I now that for sure." Ratchet placed his placed his hand on his shoulder and said, " Don't worry you'll do fine when you find her okay. Now let's get going. " Alister nodded his head and they took off together and the screen cut off. Hanna just stared at the screen with tears going down her face and she couldn't believe what she heard from her own father. He knew that she would have a problem with him and that she would hate him for what he did but he would still love her no matter what happens. She lowered her head and her body to shake along with her tears going down her face. Vorselon smiled and said as he got close to her, " You still care for him even though you hate him so much. Well lets see what happens when he decided to kill him for what he has done to Nefarious."

Hanna gets up and lounges at him but got shocked as she almost had him and she didn't care at all, all she cared about was killing him right now and she yelled, " If you lay a hand on him, I'll kill you do you hear me I'll kill you even if it cost my life. "

Vorselon gets back up after falling over trying to get away from her and said as he closed her cell door and out of the room, " You won't be able to get out of this room if you really want to shock yourself to death. And when we see your father we'll tell him that he should have saved you before you died by our hands." When the door closed she sat down stopping the shocking from the chains and she lifted her knees up and she placed her head on them and just cried saying over and over again, " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* Landing Near Nefarious's Base*

Ratchet landed Aphelion right next to the rock to hid his ship and right when he jumped out and Clank Alister landed his ship right next to his and Ratchet looked over to him and said, " You ready, Alister?"

" Yeah Let's get going. " Alister said and they went towards the Nefarious base. As they got to the front door of the base they noticed that Nefarious placeed a few secretary's outside patorling the area looking for them. They hided behind two separate rocks and Ratchet looked at Alister and he nodded his head him and Clank jumped off his friends back and went towards the enemy. When the robots saw him he said, " Over here, guys." and he ran back to where his friend and Alister and they followed him and right they came around the corner Ratchet and Alister took them out and ran for the door.

Nefarious was watching the screen and saw Alister and Ratchet running towards the door and went through and he smirked and he pushed a button and said, " Vorselon, their here get ready for the plane. Have Hanna ready for the plane."

" Yes, Nefarious." He said and he lowered his arm and he looked at her and opened her cell door again and he was in front of her and uncuffed the chains around her neck and wrist and ankles and picked her up by her shirt and placed an electronic collar around her neck and placed her on his shoulder and took her to their destination. When he got there he throw he to the ground and she slowly lifted off the ground and she looked at him as he towered over her and grabbed her arms and chained her again along her ankles again. When he got done doing that Nefarious looked in and she looked at him with no emotion in her eyes and he said, " They are here to save you but it will be the end of only one Lombax and that will be your father. So once we capture him we'll bring him here for you to see him one last time." Nefarious walked away along with Vorselon but Nefarious stopped and looked at her and then turned on a switch and then the collar around her neck turned on and started to shock her and she tired so hard not to scream so that she wouldn't let Ratchet and her father hear her scream in pain. She fell to her side and curled up holding in the pain but then Nefarious turned up the valasity of the electric pluse. Then she squeezed her eyes tight as she could to try not to scream but the pain just too mum for her that she screamed in pain as loud as she could and then he turned it off and she passed out when it turned off and they walked out of the room.

As Ratchet and Alister got to the control room and Alister got on the computer trying to find out where Hanna was so they could get her out of here. As he looked through the screens to different camera shots he stopped on when he saw someone on the ground and he zoom in to get a better look at who was on the ground and it was Hanna passed out on the floor and he said, " Ratchet I found her. " Ratchet went over to him and saw her on the screen and Alister took off to find her and Ratchet said, " Alister, wait up." and he followed after him.

After going room to room with enemies, traps, and laser Alister opens a door and when he looked around he saw Hanna on the ground and he yelled, " Hanna! " He ran over to her and picked her up and held her in his arms and said, " Hanna, Hanna can you hear me?"

He looked at her and noticed the scar on her face and noticed some of the buris on her body. He moved her hair out of her face and noticed that her eyes was started to tighten a little and then her eyes started to slowly open and every was a buler at first but then everything started to clear after she reclosed and reopened and then she saw her father and her eyes widen in fear remembered what Nefarious said ' They are here to save you but it will be the end of only one Lombax and that will be your father. So once we capture him we'll bring him here for you to see him one last time.' and she tried to say something to him but couldn't since she was hurting all over.

She heard a door open and noticed that it was Nefarious and Vorselon coming to them and Alister's ear twitched to the sound and he turns his head towards who was behind him and it was his worse enemies and he lightly layes her on the ground and he turns to look at them fully and he said, " What do you want, Nefarious? "

Nefarious started to circle around them as Vorselon just stayed where he was and Nefarious placed his finger on his chin and said, " What do I want? Well, let me think on that. Hmm. Oh I know, I want you out of the picture."

Alister looked at him for awhile but then he looked down at his daughter and she was shaking her head no towards her father, he looked back at Nefarious and then he dropped his wrench in front of him and raised his arms in the air. Hanna sat up a little and looked at her father in shock and tried to get up but her body was in so much pain that she couldn't get up for an inch. Alister looked at his daughter and she looked right back at him with concern in her eyes and all he did was smile at her while Nefarious's robots came to him and grabbed his arms and put on electric cuffs around his wrists and they started to take him away but he stopped and looked at Hanna with love in his eyes and he said, " I love you, sweetheart. "

That triggered for the tears to go down her face and she somehow managed to get up on her feet and she tried to go to him but got shocked when she got to the end of the chains on her but she never stopped pulling. Alister started to struggle against the hold of the enemy but couldn't since it stated to shock him as well and he said to Nefarious, " Stop it, Nefarious! She has had enough turn it off and take it off her!"

Nefarious looked at him at first and then he pulled out an remote and pushed a button to turn off her collar and chain. She fell on the ground hard and the robots let Alister go as he ran over to her, " There, her chains and collar are turned off. We'll leave her here for Ratchet find her, so let's go right now before he finds us."

Alister looked at his daughter for a moment and then he got up and left with Nefarious and Vorselon. Ratchet tried to find Alister since he lost him after ran ahead off him since they figured out where Hanna was at. He looked every room that he could have gone but couldn't find anything at all till he got to room that he was about to pass but he saw Hanna on the ground. " Hanna!" Ratchet yelled and ran over to her.

Ratchet fipped her over and he held her in his arms calling her name trying to wake her up, " Hanna? Hanna! Wake up, come on!" She heard someone calling her name she slowly opened her eyes which everything was a blur at first and she closed her eyes a couple of times till she opened her eyes and could see clearly and she saw Ratchet holding her and she said, "R... R...Ratchet?

He sighed in relief and he picked her up in his arms and and carried her out of there and he looked back at her and said, " It's alright Hanna. I gottcha you. Let's get out of here and also try and find Alister as well."

As he carried her out of there she laied her head on his shoulder and thinking of all that happened while ago, her father finding her, Nefarious coming in and takening her father way from her and her father said that he stilled loved her. Her eyes started to get heavy and right before her eyes closed she said, " I'm sorry dad."

Ratchet looked at her as she said that and then he looked at Clank hoping that he was able to contacted Alister to find out where he was but his friend shook his head no. He nodded his head in understanding and they started to walk towards the exit without being caught by the enemy. Once they got passed the exit doors, he went to Aphileon and placed her in the passager seat next to him and he got in with Clank in the middle and he turned on Aphileon and took off to find Hanna some help.

END OF CHAPTER 9

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working and had a lot of things happening that may it harder to fouce on this chapter so here it is and I hope you like it. Review please.


	10. I'll Protect You This Time

I'll Protect You This Time

Hanna woke up and she noticed that she was still in Nefarious's base and she got up and walked around for a while and couldn't find no enemies or Nefarious anywhere, but then she hear screaming that sounded like her father.

Then she remembered that her father was taken by Nefarious so she could get out of there so she ran towards where she heard her father. As she contiuned to run to where her was, she noticed that the surroundings around her started to change till everything was starting to get dark and she stopped and looked around trying to find a way out till she saw a light turned on from behind and she turns to see her father on the ground with blood everywhere and she looks up to see Nefarious in the light lifting his claws up and said with blood on them, " Your next." Then he ran towards her and she couldn't move cause her boby froze in fear and right when she was able to move it was too late cause right when she did he was right in front of her and he brought his claws down on her.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Hanna screamed and she shot up and started breathing heavily. She looked around to see where she at and she realized that she was in a room that she hes never seen and she placed her hand on her face and felt a bandage on her face and some other placed on her body as well. She sighed in realife that is was only a dream. She curled up into a ball in the bed and hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry.

Hanna didn't want to fall asleeo again and have that same dream again and she hoped that it wouldn't come true either. Then suddenly she heard Ratchet and another person come running in and he went to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and said, " Hanna, are you okay?"

She looked up to see him as her tears came down her face and he came closer to her and he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her right when he sat down next to her and he held her for a while as she cried and when she was done crying he let her go so she could wip her tears off her face and he said once she calmed down, " Hey, I heard you screamed a minute ago. I thought something was wrong with your wounds so I ran as fast as I could."

She shook her head and looked around her surroundings again and asked," Where am I?"

" We're on a moon base in the Nundac Asteroid Ring. I had to get you help since you were hurt badly. I didn't have any Nanotech on me." Ratchet said, as he came closer to her. She looks over at the person that was also in the room, the person was a female Markazian that she heard all about from Ratchet over the years, she had brown hair touching her shoulders, she had blue eyes, wearing a combat outfit which the top was green, the pants were black with brown boots and a brown belt with a brown hoster, she had a red headband and a red wrap aroundd her neck.

As she just looked at her she grabbed Ratchet's arm and pointed at her and asked, " Who is she, Ratchet?"

He looked at his friend and said, " Her name is Talwyn Apogee, I knew that she would help. If I took you anywhere else I didn't know if we would get any help, which thanks again Talwyn."

" No problem, Ratchet. Anything for a friend." She said with a smile and she walked over to them and showed Hanna her hand which meaning that she was going to shake hand, so she life her own hand to her's and grabbed her hand and shook it and Talwyn said with a smile on her face, " It's nice to meet Hanna."

Hanna nodded her head back to her in agreement and then she looked over at Ratchet and was about to ask him where her father was at but stopped when she remembered that her father took her place back at Nefarious base for her own safety. As she was thinkng about it, Clank came in and she looks over at him and so did Ratchet and Clank said, " It's good to see your okay, Hanna. Ratchet there is a message for you on the main computer."

Thanks, Clank." Ratchet answers nodding his head to him and then he looked back at Hanna and placed his hand on her head and said, " I'll be right back Hanna, okay."

" Okay." She said as she laied back down on the bed. Ratchet smiled and he walked through the opened doorr with Talwyn and Clank right behind him and they cracked the door so they could hear her if she calls them. Once she knew that they were gone she got right back up and out of bed and quitely opened the door and to find where Ratchet was at, then she heard his voice in the room.

So she hids behind the wall and moved closer to the door and listened the converstaion, " Okay, let me get this straight. The only reason you took Hanna in the first place was to get to Alister?" Ratchet asked.

" Yes, and it worked out perfectly. I have Alister and once I kill him then I'll finish off the last of the Azimuth bloodline." A voice said and Hanna froze in place when she heard that voice and her hair standed on end on her arms. It was Nefarious, the one that made her life a living hell and now he is about to take her father's life.

She wasn't going to let that happen, she didn't want t hear anymore so she leaves and goes back to the room she was in to get ready. But one thing she didn't know is that Talwyn who was in the room with Ratchet knew she was there, thanks to two old war bots.

* A few Moments ago*

As Talwyn was listening to what Ratchet was saying to Nefarious her radio went off. She placed her hand on it and whispered, " What is it guys? Is everything okay?"

" Don't worry everything is fine. But you have a vister outside the door, miss Talwyn." Zephyr said as he was looking at the camera to see Hanna outside the door. She looked over at the door and saw a peice of red hair and knew who it was but had to be sure about it, so she asks, " Cronk, is Hanna by the door?"

" Why yes, miss Talwyn. I think she followed ya'll when you guys left." Cronk said as he zoomed in looking at miss Hanna.

" Thanks guys, let me know when she leaves, okay?" she says as she looks back at the screen acting like she didn't know that she was there. Then from the corner of her eye she noticed that the peice of the red hair was gone and then she heard Cronk and Zephyr say at the same time, " She's gone back to the room."

" Thank you but did you both had to say it at the same time?" she said as she shook her head a little and then one a time they said, " Sorry," then the radio cut off and she contiune to look at the screen.

*Present*

When Hanna closed the door she looked over and noticed her clthes on the egde of the bed and she went over to them and started to slowly put them on while taking off her bandages. When she had everything on, the door opens and Ratchet noticed that she had her clothes along with her armor and her wrench which was on her back and he said, " Hanna what are you doing? Where do you think your going, your injuryes are still trying to heal."

Hanna looked at him with a serious look on her face and she said as she was putting on her boots, " What does it look like to you. I'm going to save my father from Nefarious before he kills him and if he does I'm going to kill myself."

Ratchet looked at her wide eyed and went over to her as she was finishing putting her shoes and placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around and looked at her and said, " Are you crazy? That may be what Nefarious wants you to do. To go back and try to save him while at the same time, he'll find a way to kill you as well. Do you want that, Hanna?"

She just looked at him for a minute and then removed his hand from her shoulder's and was about to walk past him till he grabbed her wrist. She was about to turn and tell him to let go of her but she didn't expect what was going to happen next. When she turned around towards him and then all of the sudden she felt his lips connect with her, her eyes went wide not knowing what to do except stand there, till her arms went around his neck to deepened the kiss as she closed her eyes.

They stood there for awhile just contiuned to kiss and then Ratchet stopped kissing her and then went for her neck and slowly started to kiss her neck and she smiled when she felt him kissing her neck. He stopped and looked at her as she looked back at him and she lowered her forhead and he did the same and connected with his forhead and he looked at her eyes as she looked down and said, " Since I can't convence you to not go, I'm going with you."

Her eyes made contacted with his and she could tell that she couldnt change his mind since he couldnt change her's as well and she nodded her head and he let's go of her and walked towards the door and says, " I'll be right back, I'm going to get ready." He leaves the room. Then Clank walked in and looked over at her and want over to her and she looks up to over and jumped up to her bed and sat right next her and he looed at her and said, " Dont' worry Hanna, we'll find him and save him."

She nodded her head and smiled again and looked over at him and said, " Thank you, Clank."

" For what miss Hanna?" Clank ask confused as to why she said thank you to him for.

" For trying to save me when Nefarious tried to kill me." Hanna said as she got up off her bed and turned to him and said, " By the way Clank, just call me Hanna not miss, okay."

He nodded his head in agreement and then Ratchet walked in already to go and Clank jumped off the bed and then jumped onto his back ready to go looking lie a back pack to hold Ratchet's weapon's. Hanna looked at him and nodded her head to him and he did the same thing. She walked out the room and he followed her to his ship Aphelion.

* At Nefarious Base *

Alister sat in a corner with chains on his wrist and ankles thinking, ' I hope as gotten Hanna to saftey and away from here.'

Then he heard a sliding door open and he looked up to see Nefarious in front of his cell with a victorious smile on his face and Alister just looked at him with what do you want look and Nefarious, " Well looks like my plane is coming in motion."

Alister just looked at him and said, " And I think you that your plane is going to work? Hanna isn't that stupid, she going to stay where she is and wouldn't come for me since she hates and as she told me."

Nefarious started to walk back and forht in front of him and the stopped in front of him and he had a bigger smile on his face and said, " I don't think so, cause while I was talking to Ratchet and Talwyn I saw something on the side listening to what was all said, " I thought I saw a piece of red hair stinking out of the corner and I think was a certain female lombax."

Alister just looked from him and thought, ' Please Hanna. Whatever you do, don't come for me, stay away.' He closed his eyes and gridded his teeth together and when he opened his eyes again and the first thing he noticed was the cell door opening and when he was about to look up he gets kicked in the face and he falls over on his said and gets back many times but he kept getting kick but he kept a stronger face on. When Nefarious stopped kicking when he heard an alarm going off and Nefarious turns to see Lawrence and asked, " What's going on, Lawrence?!"

" I'm sorry to say this sir. But a Lombax ship has landed outside the base and three of the inturtereds are inside now." Lawrence said in his calm voice. Nefarious started to twich knowing who was inside then he stopped and looked at the unconscious General on the ground and said, " Get him ready for the show that will come once she gets here." And then he walked out while his robots went over to Alister and started to take him to the other room, ready for Hanna to fall into their trap to kill her and her father.

* Before they landed*

Ratchet was flying Aphelion while Hanna and Clank was with him heading back to Nefarious's base to find Alister and free him. Hanna sat there queitly wondering how he was doing and hoping that she will get to him in time to save him. But she also knew that she might not walk out of there alive when she freed him but she had to think of something before she gets there.

Ratchet looks over at her and could tell that she was in thought cause she hadn't heard a word he was saying as they were getting close to Nefariou's base. He taps her shoulder and she looks at him and she says, " Yes?

"Did you hear anything that I said, Hanna?" Ratchet asked he looked in front of him and then bac at her.

" I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to save my father." she said as she looked down and then he placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him and he said, " Don't worry. Alister is strong, he will be fine when we find him."

She just looked at him and nodded her head. Then Aphelion said which got their attenion. " We're nearing the destation."

" Thanks, Aphelion." Ratchet said as he took the contorls again and went towards the base. When they landed Hanna was the first one out making sure that there wasn't any enemy's around. When she gave the signal that is was clear both Ratchet and Clank came out went over to Hanna. Ratchet nodded when Clank got on his back and went towards the door and she followed to the door.

Ratchet noticed that there wasn't no gaurds around the door so he motioned Hanna come to him and they went through door. There were two ways in front of them and they looked at each other and Ratchet said, " If you run into any trouble contacted us as quickly as you can okay and be carful."

" Okay, I'll make sure of that. You as well and you be carful too." She said and went over to him and kissed his cheek, smile and ran off. Ratchet smiled shaking his head and went the opposite way. Hanna carfully trying to make sure that she doesn't get caught looked in every room to see if her father was in any of them but no luck till she saw Nefarious and Vorselone and she hid in one of the rooms and heard them say as they walked by, " Is Azimuth in postion?" Nefarious asked.

" The last time we check her and Ratchet split up to look for the General as we speak. They haven't been sighted yet, but when they do, we'll move Alister to a different spot." Vorselon answered as he was looking around and back at Nefarious.

" Good, cause once we got Hanna in our grip. It will be the end of the Azimuth family." Nefarious said as they turned into another hallway. Hanna let out her breath that she was holding and contiuned to father. An hour had passed and both Ratchet and Hannna hasn't found Alister anywhere. But Hanna wouldn't give up on her father since her father hadn't given up on her for so many years. When she gotten to one of the areas around the corner and saw two robots with thier backs turned and she didn't know if she should try to pass them or wait for them to leave. But she knew that she didn't have time to stand there so she quiet tries to go by them but all of the sudden one of them turned around and saw Hanna. She turns her head to noticed and then took of into and run and tried to avoid their bullets as she as ran to the door and then the alarm starts going off. She ran as fast as she could and then turned on her hoverboots and speeded down the hall and then quickly turned into a room and the door closed. She tried to catch her breath as she heard the robots that ran after her run passed the door.

Her commitcator went off and she answeded it, " Hanna, are you okay?" Ratchet asked worried in his tone and she smiled and said, " Yea I'm okay. I just got caught and I ran for it and then the alarm went off."

" Yea, I heard the alarm I started to worry when I haven't heard for you." Ratchet said as he got into cover.

" Don't worry I'm fine. I hid and their looking for me but now I have to be carful whenever I get close to finding my father." She said closing her eyes for a moment. Then she started hearing shooting on the other end and she was about to ask till she heard Ratchet say, " I'm going to give you some time to find Alister."

" Are you sure?" She asked as she looked down the hall both sides and came out of the room.

" Yes, I'm sure. Now go." Ratchet said right after he cut off his radio. She looked around again and she contiuned on her way.

She been looking around for a while till she came to a large room and she slowly walked in there and looking around till she noticed some movement on the side for a moment and grabbed her double ended wrench and slowly went towards the corner. As she got closer she saw white and a red tail twitchd and she knew who it was and she dropped her wrench and ran to her father and placed his head on her lap.

He had scares and buris on his face and arms. And under his eye lids looked like he hadn't slepted in days. She had a sad look on her face and closed her eyes. Then she heard a groan and she opened her eyes to look at down to him as he opened his eyes and at frist it was blurry and he couldn't see anything till he finally blinked his eyes a couple of times and he saw his daughter right next of him.

All he did was smile and shook his head and said," You shouldn't have some back here, Hanna. You know that Nefarious is waiting for you right."

Hanna nodded her heard and smiled. Which suprised him cause she never smiled at him, only Ratchet or anyone else. She placed her hand on his head and said, " Thank you."

He looked confused when she said that and she contiuned, " You never gave up on me. You even knew that I was alive somehow, that I would be a problem or that I would hate you. But in the end, you still loved me like a father would for his daughter."

He smiled his crucked smiled and laugh a little and grabbed her hand and held it tight and said, " I'm glade your here with me Hanna right now."

She nodded her head and was about to say something till she heard her radio going off, she placed her hand on her ear peice and said, " Yes, Ratchet?"

" Did you find Alister?" Ratchet asked as he took cover since he was under fire by the emeny.

" Yes, I found him but he looks like he got beat up, but I think he'll be fine after I give him some Nanotech." She said as she went for her pack and grabbed some Nanotech and started to put on his wounds. After he healed, he sat up and looked at his daughter as she started to work on the chians around his wrist.

It took five mintunes to get the chains off. He stood up, rubes his wrist's and looks around and fund his wrench and his bombs and he walked over towards them and grabbed them. Then he turns towards his daughter and nodded his head and she nodded back and they went towards the door, while Hanna was still talking to Ratchet, " We're on our way. Where are you at?"

Ratchet peaked over from where he was hiding and looked around till the enemy started to shooting at him again and he placed his hand on the ear piece and answered, " I'm in the center of the base trying to distracted Nefarious's robot which worked, but now I'm pinned down right now, looks like my distraction worked."

" Good, we're on our way to help you. Just hang in there, okay." Hanna said as she hidded behind a wall and took some more robots and so did her father who right behind her.

" Got it, see you then." Ratchet said as he pulled out his combuster and looked over at Clank and nodded his head, letting Clank know that Hanna and Alister was alright. Clank was able to relax since he told him that they was okay. Ratchet smiled as well and started to shoot a the enemy trying to take out some of them before Hanna and Alister gets there.

Hanna kept in front of her father make sure nothing happens to him and he did the same thing making sure nothing happens to her as well. As they got closer to the center of the base, Alister watched his daughter and noticed how strong she has gotten and he was proud of her. Then as they got to the center, they found Ratchet still fight so they went over to help him.

" You guys made it. Alister how are you doing?" Ratchet asked as he took cover the same with Hanna and Alister as well.

" I'm doing okay. The one thing I do know is that we need to get out of here before Nefarious finds us." Alister said as he shot some electical shots at the enemy. Hanna helped her father out till all the enemies was taken out and they came out of their cover and they started to head for the exit. As they were heading there the enemy started to surround her and they had there weapons at the ready to attack but Hanna froze when she saw Nefarious. He came walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

" Well, well, well, look who's rying to escape from me once again and this time both the father and daughter are in the same room, together. If I remember correctly, I thought you hated your father Hanna. For all the things he did to you and here you are trying to save him. Funny how things are the other way around." He said as he walked towards them.

Hanna looked around and noticed that they was surrounded and she looked right back at him and slowly lowered her weapon and Ratchet and Alister looked at her in shock and followed suit. Once both their weapons were done they raised their hands in the air like her and she walked forward towards Nefarious, Once she was close to him with two of his robots on both sides of her, he grabbed her chine and he leaned into her ear and whispered, " You thought that you could get any from me with your father alive. Well think again."

Her eyes went wide when she heard that she turns to see the robot next to her father aiming at him about to pull the trigger. She started to run towards him as fast as she could and right when the robot was about to pulling the trigger she gets to him and then the trigger was pulled.

Everything around her was going slow and she looked down and noticed blood comming from her stomach and then she fell to the ground holding it and her father went over to her and held her in his arms and Nefarious started to laugh. Alister held her close to his chest and said, " Hanna why, why did you do that?"

" heheheh...*cough* I...I wanted you to live and not die at all. I...I...love you dad." she said as she looks at him and she had a smile on her face. Alister started to have tears in his eyes and Nefarious looked at them and turned his back towards them and said, " Let's leave them alone, for the last moments together." Then he walked away with the rest of the of his robots left them. Alister closed his eyes trying not to show his tears and then Ratchet went over to them with with Nanotec in his hands and breaks it and places it on her wound and it's starts to heal but slowly. Ratchet looks at Hanna and she looks at him with a smile on her face and then she moved closer to her father in his arms. And he looks at her and he knew that she would be okay but he was going to came Nefarious pay for what he has done. He places her down next to Ratchet and he grabs his wrench and he backs at his daughter who closed her eyes to rest. Then he looks at Ratchet and says," Stay with her. I'll take care of Nefarous."

" But how are you going to do that?" Ratchet asked says as he picks up Hanna in his arms as he placed her head on his lap. Alister fits tightened up around his wrench and he turned his back towards them and said as he walked away, " I'll think of something."

I'm very sorry for not updating like im suppost too. I've been busy with work and life but here it is and I hope you like it. comment and let me know what you think. please dont burn me for not posting for a long time. Please pretty please.


	11. Father No!

Father No!

As Alister was walking around trying to find Nefarious he was thinking on all the times he was with Ratchet and Hanna even though she hated him, he stilled cared for her but she couldn't see that till the end. She took the laser bullet for him after finally finding her, she told him that she loved him and she never blamed him for anything.

He stopped walking and thought about what would have happened if she hadn't survived that shot then he wouldnt be able live with himself. He stopped for a moment and leaned on the wall and he placed his hand on his face and he felt his tears on his face. He shook his head and remembered that she could have died because him but even in the end of what happened is that she smiled at him and then she even told him that she loved sat there for a little while till and then he got back up and whipped his tears from his eyes and then contined to find Nefarious.

Ratchet had Hanna's head and moved her hair out from her face and Clank just watched Ratchet with an worried look on his face and he went over to him and he placed his hand on his shoulder and said, " I'm sorry, Ratchet."

Ratchet looked at him and was confused with why he said that and asked," What do you mean, Clank?"

Clank looked down and then sat down right next to him and stady looking down and said, " I really dont know. I noticed that you was very worried about Hanna and I didn't know what to say or anything so I decided to say sorry."

Ratchet looked at him for a moment and then moved one of his hands that was holding onto Hanna and then placed it right on his shoulder and Clank looked at him and with suprised look on his face and Ratchet smiled and said, " It's okay pal. I understand what you was trying to do. Just right now I hope she awakes up soon so then we can go and find Alister before he gets hurt or worse."

Clank nodded his head in agreement and looked over at her and got up and went over to her and placed on her head and looked at her and watched her chest as it moved up and down normally. Alister hided behind a wall in one of the rooms and slowly looked over the edge of the side of the wall and saw Nefarious and Lawrence his butler looking at the computer screen and he noticed on the screen that they was looking at Ratchet and Hanna and Clank. Then he hear Nefarious say," Well looks like that she surivied the attack that I shot at her."

" Apparently so sire. What do you plane on doing now, sire?" Lawrence said looking over to him as Nefarious started to walk around the room trying to think of what to do but then he look back at the computer and looked at Hanna who was still lying on the floor in Ratchet's lap and had an evil smiled on his face and went to back and said, " I have a plane." He pushed the intercome button and said, " Attention my loyal robots. I have something for you to do for me, I want you to get rid of a certian female lombax, that is at the center of the my base. And also take out her other little friends as well."

As Nefarious let's go of the button steps out and chargers his staff and throw his attack at Nefarious contorles which made Nefarious go across the room and slam into a wall. He rubbed the back of his robotic head when he saw a wrench in front of him and he looks up to see Alister with an murderous look on his face and all he did was smrike and shook his head in amusement, " Well, Well, General Aziumth. What an unexpected suprise." He said sarcasticly.

Alister growled and moved his wrench out of his face and picked him up from the ground and slammed him into a wall and he got in his face and said, " Im not here to play games Nefarious, I'm here to finish you and make you pay for what you did to my daughter."

Nefarious started to chuckle and then he started to laugh evily and Alister looked at him like he was crazy and he let him go and backed up away from him getting ready for anything. Once Nefarious stopped laughing he got up and dusted himself off and he looked at him with a killing look and he started to walk around him and said, " You think that you could kill me? If Your daughter wasnt strong enough to stop me then what makes you think you will. I mean come on, You're weak just like her, you couldn't even save your own people after betraying them to Percival Tachyon and his loyal cragmite army, you almost destorying the universe by changing time in the Great Clock, You almost killed your own daughter just to make sure you get our own way. HAHAHAHAH! You crack me up you know that. So I wonder you plane on doing now?" He turned to look at Alister and waited for his answer.

Alister looked down to rememeber everything that he did and he knew that he did wrong in the past, but this time he knew that he couldn't fail this time cause Ratchet was counting on him, Clank and not only that his daughteras well. When his daughter apeared in his mind with a smile on her face telling him that she was proud of him. After that she disappeared from his mind he looked up and clenched his hand around his wrench and looed at Nefarious and said, " You want to know my plane? It is to be going to kill you."

" Really now? Well here is the thing that is going to be hard to do becasue, I'm going to kill you first!" Nefarious yelled as he slammed down on a button right next to him and a floor opened underenth Alister and he started to fall. He fell a couple of feet till he turned on his hoverboots and that stopped him from falling and he looking up to see Nefarious gliding down to him and said," When I'm finished with you, I'm going after that daughter of yours and then your bloodline cease to exist! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* Back With Ratchet and Hanna and Clank*

Ratchet fell asleep while he was holding Hanna on his lap so Clank took over watching over the area so that no one could get to them and if he had to he would wake up his friend so they both could protected Hanna till she wakes up. Then out of no where he heard a groan and he turned around and saw Hanna's eyes open and her starting to sit up, he went over to her and jumped up and hugged her and she was in shock at first and then she wrapped her arms around him and he said, " Welcome back to the living my friend."

She smiled and held her tighter and then she let him go and she looked at him and said, " Thank you Clank, where is Ratchet?"

He pointed behind her and she turned around and saw Ratchet leaning on the wall and his head was leaning sideways to the left and his ears was drooped down telling her that he was relaxed and she noticed that his tail was twitching meaning that he was dreaming. She knelt down and touched his face and he twitch to her touch and she moved her hand away from him. Then he opened his eyes slowly and trying to see who was touching him and when he looked up he saw Hanna, he instanly got up and wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms aroun him and he said in her ear," Thank god, your awake. I thought you were going to die if you didn't wake up."

" I'm fine Ratchet it's okay dont worry." She said as she lets him go and he gets up first and then he offered his hand to her and she grabs it and he pulled her up from the ground and she looks around and then asks, " Ratchet, where is my father?"

Ratchet looked at her and as Clank jumped up on his back he said, " He went after Nefarious to make him pay for what he did to you." He turned around to her and noticed that she grabbed her wrench which was on the other side of the room and placed it back on her back and looked over at him and said, " We need to go after him."

As she started to walk toward the door but Ratchet grabbed her arm and she turns to look at him and he pulled towards him and says, " I don't think thats a good idea."

" Why is that, Ratchet? If I leave him alone, he'll get himself killed and then I'll feel bad about it." She said as she looked at him and he shook his head and his hand tightened around her hand and he looked down and said, " I don't want to lose you like i almost did."

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face and then she shook her head and went over to him and as she was right in front of him, she placed her hand on his face and looked at her and the next thing she did shocked him to a new meaning of shock. She started to kiss him, his eyes went wide at frist didn't know what to do but then he started to relax and he leaned into her kiss and was kissing her back. He placed his hand on the back of her head to hold the kiss a little longer, after a few miuntes they stopped so they both could catch their breathes.

She smiled at him and lets go off his hand and started to walk towards the door but stopped to turn around to look at him and she gave him the smile he started to fall in love with and she said, " Don't worry, things going to happen to me this time. As long as you have my back ok." She went back to him and she held out her hand to him and said, " Come on, Let's go save my father."

He looks at her and then takes her hand and he nodded his head to her and then they both left the room to go look for Alister. They keep looking for him about twenty-five miuntes and couldn't find him till they hear a big bang coming from a room that was down the hallway, they looked at each other and Hanna ran down towards the door and she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge so she noticed there was a window and she went to it and noticed that her father and Nefarious was fighting and she tried to break the window to try to get to her father but the glass wouldnt break.

Ratchet came to her side and noticed what was going on and went over to the door and placed his wrench into the crack of the door and he tryied to pull with all his might to open the door, so they could try to get to him and save him. Hanna watched in horror as her father contiune to fight Nefarious and he shot one of his blast at Alister and he slammed it a wall and fell on part of the floor that didn't dissappear under him. Hanna started to slam against the glass and yelled, " Father No!"

Ratchet finally opened the door and he ran right through it with Hanna right behind him and she jumped over to him and picked him up and placed his head on her lap and she touch his face and said, " Dad? Dad please wake up, please!"

When he didn't responded to her touch or her voice tears started to go down her face and she shook her head and lowered her head on top of his forhead and silently cried. Nefarious started to laugh at what was going on forgetting that Ratchet and Clank was right behind him and he lifted his wrench and slammed it down agasint his back and he fell over face first.

Nefarious got up and looked to see who hit him and when he noticed that it was his old nemesis, he stood up and he turned to him and said, " Well, we meet again, only this time yo won't make it out, neither of you will get out of here!"

" We'll see about that Nefarious." Ratchet said as he grabbed his combuster gun and started to shoot him with it. Nefarious kepted dodgeing the shots and threw his own attacks at Ratchet and he dodged him and hid behind a wall. Hanna slowly looked up to see Ratchet fighting Nefarious and noticed that Ratchet was in trouble, so she placed her father's head down on the ground and grabbed her wrench and her father's and started to charge them both and waited for the right moment, waiting for the right time to strike the one enemy that has been haunting her dreams and hurt her and her father and she wants it to end. Once Ratchet knew it was clear to attack again he started to shoot again and did his get acuple of hits in him, when he moved out of the way from one of Nefarious's attack and he looks over at her and noticed that she was had her's and her father's wrench's charged at max waiting for the right moment to hit Nefarious and she looked over at him after she realized that there was eyes watching her and she nodded her head to him letting him know that she is ready to finish this. Ratchet nodded his head and ran straight for Nefarious and jumped up and he hits with his wrench and once he fell to the ground and as he gets up Hanna yells, " Nefarious!"

He turns around and saw Hanna with both her and her father's wrenches at it's full at max and as he got up to his feet while looking at her, she said, " You will not hurt anyone else that i know, you will pay for what you did to me and anyone else that you hurt, " she lifted both of the wrenches towards him and contiuned, " And most importantly you will never, ever hurt my father again."

She threw both the electrical charges at him and he started to scream and he started to short circuit and then he fell to the ground and he shut down. She fell down to her knees while dropping both the wrenches, she looks at Nefarious and she started to smile and laugh a little and shakes her head and says, " It's finally over."

Ratchet went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and he said, " Let's go. Let's get Alister some help okay."

She smiled and nodded her head as he offered his hand to her and she grabbes it and he pulls her up and he went over to the side and contacted his friend while she went over to her dad and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled and said, " We're finally free, dad."

End of chapter 11

I'm so sorry for not updating like i have. I've been very busy with work and not only that I'm also getting married so I'm been trying to get everything ready. But don't worry I haven't gave up on this story or the other story. Thank you for being paticent with me.


End file.
